It has become common practice in the devices which house electronic circuits to provide a means for enabling a service person, or an engineer, to remove a panel, or wall, of the housing in order to service, or repair, the electronic circuitry. Heretofore, such arrangements have employed a plurality of screws, a plurality of winged nuts on screws, a plurality of latches on the removable walls to be turned, or fitted, into receiving receptacles on the stationary part of the housing, a plurality of hinges, and the like. All of the foregoing arrangements suffer by having the locking devices such as the screws, wing nuts, etc., get lost, or wear, and give rise to a poor fit. In addition, all of the foregoing arrangements require the user to spend a significant amount of time undoing the housing walls in order to be able to repair the circuitry or in replacing the housing walls once the repair job has been completed.
In as much as the electronic equipment is the source of electro-magnetic interference (EMI) signals and/or radio frequency interference (RFI) signals it is important that the walls maintain a good fit in order to provide a shield for equipment outside of the housing against such signal noise. The present arrangement enables the user to readily "get at" the electronic gear for repair purposes, or whatever, without having to undo a plurality of screws, a plurality of latches, and the like and the present arrangement also provides a good fit and a basis for continuing good shielding.